


Nightmare

by AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Summary: Tsukasa has a nightmare. Daiki and the others help him





	Nightmare

Tsukasa was panicking.

The smell of blood hung heavy in the air, the landscape a mass of carnage. He tried to remember what had happened to cause this fight, but his memory remained stubbornly blank. Where were the others?  
He shook his head. He would find them. He had to.  
Crossing the battlefield, Tsukasa strained to see the bodies. Nothing was identifiable and he forced himself to continue. His friends-- his family were here somewhere. He didn’t know how he knew, just a deep ache inside him told him it was true. He could only hope they were still alive.  
That hope shattered when he caught sight of Yuusuke, bloody and broken. The young man was dead, the multitude of injuries showing how hard he had fought. His face was unmarred and if Tsukasa hadn’t seen his body it would have been possible to think he was just sleeping. Tsukasa knelt as the tears began to flow. He had failed. He had one job-to protect the ones he loved and he had failed.  
Gently he touched Yuusuke’s cheek. It was like ice, telling Decade that the battle had been long over before he arrived. “Gomenasai, Yuusuke.” He stood, determined to find the rest of his family.  
Natsumi was next. She was in better shape, having only one visible wound. The location made his blood freeze solid. A single stab wound through the stomach. Just like the one she had given him when…. He fell to his knees, cradling her tight. Anguish swallowed him. Natsumi, who had believed in him, forgiven him time and time again. Who had loved him no matter the situation. Sobs racked his frame as he clutched the woman who had helped turn the Destroyer into a hero. 

How could he go on alone? 

He didn’t know how long he held her, but eventually he realized he had to let her go. Giving her a final kiss, he laid her beside Yuusuke. “I’ll be back. I’m going to take you home.” He rose, now desperate to find his final family member.

Tsukasa prayed he wasn’t here. Let him be anywhere but here. Let him be annoying Terui, or trying to steal Den-Liner again. Just don’t let him be gone too. The prayer died on his lips as a crumpled figure came into view.

The once white jacket and pants were bloodstained now, the shredded shirt almost unrecognizable. Multiple wounds covered Daiki’s body and Tsukasa felt his heart stop. HIS sword protruded from the thief’s chest, pinning him to the ground. His eyes were open, glazed in death but no less accusing. 

Tsukasa shook violently as Decade appeared. This couldn’t be happening…….. HE was Decade! He would never do this….

Then he remembered the Rider War. Yuusuke burning……… 

Tsukasa screamed, fingers pulling his hair as his doppelganger moved closer. 

“This is who you are. Who you will always be.” 

He shook his head. “NO! I am a Kamen Rider! A hero who saves people!”

The other Decade laughed. “You didn’t save them did you?”

Tsukasa screamed again…….. 

 

 

Suddenly he felt two wiry arms wrap around his body. “Dammit Tsukasa! Wake up!”

With a jolt, his eyes flew open to reveal Daiki. 

The thief was holding him tight in his lap, eyes wide and worried. When he saw Tsukasa awake, he relaxed and released him. “You okay?” His hickory eyes scanned the Rider’s face for a moment, then he took a deep breath. 

Tsukasa just nodded, not trusting his voice. He hated this feeling of weakness but the realization that it had been just a nightmare, that Daiki was alive was a relief. He laid back on the bed as Daiki went to the door. 

As soon as it opened, Natsumi ran to his side. “Tsukasa-kun! Are you alright?” She straddled him as he nodded. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her down for a deep kiss. They were both breathing hard when they broke contact and Tsukasa began to relax.

“You scared the hell out of us.” Yuusuke’s soft voice broke the reverie. Tsukasa turned his head to see the younger man. “We woke up when you started thrashing. Then you screamed…...” The man’s eyes grew haunted. “It was the scariest thing I’ve ever heard, Tsukasa. Then Daiki forced us out.”

Tsukasa closed his eyes for a moment, then gazed at Yuusuke sadly. “I’m sorry I scared you, Yuusuke.”

The younger man nodded seriously for a moment, then a bright grin appeared. “We made breakfast.”

He yelped as Tsukasa claimed his lips, but didn’t pull away. When he finally broke for air, Tsukasa grinned at him. “Sounds great. Can I have a minute?”

As the two headed for the kitchen, Tsukasa looked for Daiki.

Finding him at the window, the Rider moved to his side. Wrapping an arm around the other’s waist, Tsukasa whispered “Arigato” in the thief’s ear.

Daiki didn’t react for a minute, then turned to face him. “Don’t do that again.”

Tsukasa dropped his eyes guiltily. “I’m sorry, Kaitou. It was so real….” 

He trailed off, the horror of the dream returning.

Kaitou’s lips on his brought him out of his dark thoughts. The kiss was rough, full of need and fear. 

Wait……. Fear?

Tsukasa was alarmed.

Kaitou didn’t show fear. Certainly not to him. And definitely not for him.

The nightmare must have rattled Kaitou more than it had him.

The kiss ended in Kaitou holding on to Tsukasa like his life depended on it. Tsukasa wrapped his arms around the skinny frame, guiding them to the bed.

“What was it about?” 

Daiki’s voice was soft and Tsukasa had to strain to hear the question. He paused, trying to decide if he wanted to burden his lover with what had occurred. 

“Tell me please. I don’t want to do that again.” Daiki touched his cheek. “Your screaming was awful.”

Tsukasa took a deep breath. 

“A battlefield, but I couldn’t remember the battle. Yuusuke and Natsumi…...” He swallowed hard as Daiki ran his hand through his hair. “They were both dead. Natsumi was stabbed in the same place she stabbed me.”

He didn’t miss Daiki’s wince. 

Closing his eyes, Tsukasa continued slowly. “I found you…...pinned to the ground with my sword.”

He began to shake. Daiki grabbed his arms.

“Breathe, Tsukasa. It was a dream. Not real. I’m alive, Natsumelon and Yuusuke are alive. Just breathe.”

The words calmed him and finally he finished. “Decade appeared. Not me. The one after…..” 

He didn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t have to.

“He said that it was who I was, who I’d always be. I told him I saved people. He laughed and said I hadn’t saved the three of you. Then you woke me up.”

Daiki’s hands tightened. “Gods, Tsukasa. No wonder you were screaming like you lost your soul.”

The photographer opened his eyes to see Daiki’s tear streaked face. “It was just a dream, right? I’m not him am I?”

Daiki’s eyes blazed. “Of course you’re not! You’re Kamen Rider Decade, the savior of worlds.” He stared into Tsukasa’s eyes. “The man we love.”

Tsukasa gave him a soft smile.

Daiki pulled him off the bed. “Let’s get breakfast before Yuusuke eats it all. I’m starving.” 

The thief headed for the kitchen, Tsukasa on his heels. 

The photographer knew his demons weren’t destroyed, but as long as he had his family he was sure they would always be forced back into the darkness. The four of them were stronger than anything.


End file.
